


Are You An Angel?

by ChickenLoMein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, a lot of random references to other sci-fi
Genre: F/F, I wont lie to you this fic is a fucking mess, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, im so sorry, only Anakin can top Thanos, there actually is a plot i promise, this is the most ambitious crossover of our time, this takes place in the nine realms but ive changed stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLoMein/pseuds/ChickenLoMein
Summary: Anakin is the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. While he is very busy, he still manages to stop into Dex's Diner every morning for coffee to-go. Coincidentally, Thanos works at Dex's after being relocated to Earth by an Asgardian Refugee program some time ago. Though they see each other five days a week they have never really spoken, as Anakin is too busy to trouble himself with the names and faces of random citizens. So what are the odds they would find each other one night at a dark sex club, masks and leather hiding their true identities? More likely than you'd think.





	1. Maybe the real friends are the sexual encounters we had along the way

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, gals, and non-binary pals, buckle up cause this shit is gonna get wild. In chapter one we find our boys on quite the adventure. There's sex swings and anal beads and really nice sheets. Oh yeah, warning: graphic content! This chapter is entirely shameless m/m smut. Only Anakin can top Thanos, but it might get a little more intimate than our Supreme Chancellor intended ;;;)

[Midgard - Earth 2753]

Anakin removes his painted leather masquerade mask, long brown hair flowing more easily now that strings no longer constrict it, setting it on the table to the left of the bed. He stands tall on his knees, clad in leather straps wrapping his chest in an x shape with a strap going down and outlining his pelvis, all converging at a metal ring in the center of his chest. Every toy you can imagine sits upon his mahogany dresser. He then takes some massive black anal beads in his hands and grips them so tightly the veins in his arm bulge.

"Perfect."

In front of him lies three hundred pounds of flawless, purple muscle. Thanos is laying above the bed in a sex swing, holding onto the strap around his chest, with his legs somewhat spread, facing the opposite direction. The lines in his muscles parallel the ruffles in the voluptuous black satin sheets below. Dim lighting casts mischievous shadows along his body, leaving just enough to the imagination. His ass is suspended in front of Anakin, ready to be dominated. Ani then traces his left hand along the side of a trembling purple thigh and inches closer. Steadily, he pulls on the straps of the sex swing to close the gap between him and Thanos, positioning his legs on either side of the other man. Hands moving along the nylon, Anakin tightens the holsters around his lover’s ankles. This is going to be fun, Anakin thinks to himself. Then he takes strawberry scented lube in his hands and smothers his cock and the anal beads with the icy liquid. Ani leans forward, pressing the whole front of his body against the back of his guest. Moving to the right, he shifts his left leg in between Thanos’s legs so he can reach around with more ease. Anakin maneuvers his right hand through some straps and takes six inches of girth in his palm. He can barely wrap his hand around the whole dick and some exploration up and down the shaft reveals it’s at least nine inches long and growing slightly as it hardens.

Anakin breathes heavily against Thanos’s back and then starts kissing along his shoulder. As he continues to slowly slide his hand up and down the shaft, thumb grazing the head with every forward motion, Ani starts to move his other hand down Thanos’s side. Stroking his own cock once to lubricate his fingers, Anakin moves his left hand underneath Thanos’s ass and places his middle and ring fingers right behind his balls, tracing them up and down the taint. He feels the man hold back a moan, which then escapes when fingers move from the taint and start to circle the anus. The back and forth strokes of the penis and anal circling are perfectly in sync, almost mechanical. Suddenly Anakin flips his left hand over, his palm now facing down, and slowly pushes his ring finger into Thanos’s asshole. With every stroke he moves further inside, until he feels the little bumps that signify he’s found the nerves he knows will drive his partner wild. Then he inserts another finger and places his thumb against the taint for better control. With every smooth motion he feels Thanos come closer to climax.

“Are you ready?" Anakin whispers seductively.

Then he places a soft kiss on the back of Thanos's neck, removes his fingers, and slows the motions of the hand job, inducing a body wide shudder.

"Yes, daddy," Thanos begs.

Anakin enters him slowly but quickens eagerly at the already primed ass. He can feel Thanos opening more to him. Then Ani glances down to admire the way his shaft moves in and out of the other man. He can feel Thanos tremble when he slides across his g spot. There is no feeling like the sense of power when controlling another’s pleasure. Slowly, Anakin pulls his dick out, and Thanos feels the loss of warmth and fulfillment. It only lasts a short moment however, as Anakin picks up the beads from the bed and uses his dick to push the first anal bead inside his partner. Thanos groans with pure pleasure as the cool bead and warm cock glide deeper inside him, dancing along the nerves. He braces his hands against the bed below and arches his back towards Anakin.

"More," is all Thanos can manage to gasp.

They both moan between each insertion. Then when reaching the final bead Anakin pushes it in just a few inches where he knows Thanos’s g spot lies. The beads are warm now and put Thanos right on the edge of orgasm.

“Stay right here,” Anakin says in a sultry voice. He then gets up from the bed and moves to the dresser to grab his mask. Wouldn’t want to ruin the illusion. Moving around to the front of the bed his green eyes lock with blue ones. Anakin had never seen someone look so beautiful on their hands and knees. So, he leans forward over the edge of the bed, taking purple cheeks in his hands, thumb tracing Thanos’s full bottom lip. They are still swollen from their heated session at the club earlier that night. Thanos moves up slightly toward the unexpected tenderness. Then Anakin leans in completely and their lips embrace. It is light, and innocent compared to before. Ani’s hands slide down the other man’s chest and start pushing him back as he moves onto the bed to make them level with each other. Now they are both on their knees, Thanos standing a little taller. Anakin then moves his hands to Thanos’s and brings them above his head, placing them on the bar of the swing.

They were both hard and desperate for each other. Virtuous kisses turn into frantic grasping and sloppy tongues. They could not get close enough. They wanted to be inside each other, to be one. A single entity that shares every moment of pleasure and pain and desire. Then Thanos moves his hand into Anakin’s hair and his eyes flutter open. The sensation felt oddly familiar…


	2. Thanos sweetie, I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a bit cliche to think that someone who ends up in a very wild bdsm situation would have a dark past? Yes. Is Thanos a walking stereotype? Absolutely. Now you might ask, what happened to our poor purple teddy bear? Well, you're about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my dudes, here's the second chapter of the fic that nobody wanted. This time around we've got some fluff and WARNING!!! a character death. Obviously not Thanos or Anakin though, so who really cares. Also, congratulations for making it this far, you must really hate yourself. Enjoy the chapter you fucking masochist ;;;)

[Vanaheim - Titan 2672]

Light streamed through the curtains and Thanos woke up to the familiar sight of his husband’s gorgeous blond locks shining brighter than the two suns of Tatooine. He shuffled forward on the bed and wrapped his lover in an embrace, burying his nose deep in the scent of carambola shampoo.

“Good morning, Adam,” he hummed with pure delight.

Adam turned over and opened his golden eyes. Then he leaned forward and caught Thanos’s lips with his own. The kiss broke when they both grinned at the love between them. You aren’t really bothered by morning breath when you’ve been married for ten years.

“Good morning, sweetheart. Do you want breakfast?” Adam said.

“I would love breakfast,” he retorted.

Adam threw his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor, wiggling his toes a little at the coldness of the tiles. He stood, and Thanos admired his bare back. He loved Adam’s little dimples. They were almost hidden beneath striped pajama bottoms. His eyes followed them all the way out of the room.

Once in the kitchen, Adam grabbed some vegetables and oil from the cupboard. After putting the oil in the griddle on the stove to heat, Adam grabbed a knife from the rack and began to mince the roots and tomatoes. He tossed them into the pan to stew and looked out the window. The news boy was on his way up the steps to update their infobot, so Adam went to say hello as usual. He headed for the door, grabbed a jacket off the rack, and swung it open.

“Hey there Alaris, how’s it going buddy?” Adam said as he buttoned up his coat.

“Oh hey, Mr. Warlock! I’m good, just here to upload the galactic news for the week on your infobot. There’s big news from our sister planet Halfworld! I guess that Earth company Stark Industries is opening a branch there for robotics. You’re from Midgard, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I was born on Earth. Thanos has been to Midgard for business too, on Tatooine though. That sounds exciting, I’ll have to read the article.”

“Let me know what you think Mr. Warlock! We can talk about it next week!”

Alaris ran down the steps and looked back to wave, making Adam smile. Then he headed back to the kitchen. The vegetables were perfectly stewed now, so he grabbed some eggs from the icebox and cracked them into the pot. While those poached he put another pan on the stove and turned on the heat. Next Adam grabbed some premade garlic chapatis from the bread rack and threw one in the pan to heat up. By the time he warmed up one for Thanos and one for himself, the shakshuka was ready.

“Breakfast is ready, Than!” he yelled to the other room.

Thanos emerged from bed and slid on some pants to fight the morning chill. Then he walked into the kitchen and was greeted with an aroma of spices dancing away from the stove to the rest of the house. More importantly, he was greeted by the smile of the man he loved as Adam scooped eggs and sauce into bowls on the table.

“It smells and looks delicious, babe,” Thanos beamed.

They both sat down and dug in, as they had for the last ten years. I could do this for another ten, and another ten after that, Thanos thought.

[Vanaheim - Titan 2673]

The phone rang three times before Thanos opened his eyes and reached for the bedside table. He fumbled a bit at first and then grabbed it and leaned up. After wiping the sleep from his eyes, he spoke.

“Hello, this is Thanos,” he yawned.

“Thanos, it’s Corynthia. Something awful is happening, you and Adam need to get off world. I’m only calling because I thought you might not have heard yet in the countryside. You guys need to get out of there. Now.”

“Coryn, what’s going on? You aren’t making any sense. Why do we need to leave?”

“It’s Halfworld. Everyone there has already evacuated. The AIs from Stark Industries went rogue and there’s a war raging in the cosmos above Titan. Debris is coming down all over Titan and it isn’t safe. There are Asgardian shuttles at all the major hubs. You guys need to leave as soon as possible.”

“Okay, Adam and I will head to the city and catch a shuttle off world as soon as possible. Thank you, Coryn.”

Later that morning, Thanos and Adam arrived at the loading station. The Asgardian King himself was directing people to shuttles and upon seeing Adam and Thanos, smiled a large dorky grin.

“Adam, I haven’t seen you in what, fifteen years?” Thor remarked.

“Yes, back when I asked Sif on a date and then found out she was a lesbian,” Adam chuckled.

Thanos’s eyes went big and he raised an eyebrow. “Okay, we are definitely talking about that later mister.”

Thor then looked at his clipboard and back up at the couple. “It looks like I have room for one more and then one of you will have to wait twenty minutes for the final shuttle.”

“We’ll just wait together for the last shuttle,” Thanos asserted.

“I actually have all small groups that are supposed to go on the final shuttle. There is only room for one of you now and one of you later. I’d give one of you my spot on this shuttle, but I’ve already stayed too long and need to get back to Asgard to help with refugee relocation.”

“That’s okay Thor, I understand. Than will go on this shuttle and I’ll go on the next one,” Adam decided. Then he looked at his husband with big eyes. “Please?”

“Alright, I’ll go, but I better see you in Asgard.”

Thanos boarded the shuttle with a heavy heart, Thor at his side. It didn’t feel right leaving Adam, but he felt comfort knowing he would see him soon on Asgard. The shuttle lifted off and was only in the air for a few minutes when they hit some turbulence. Thanos looked out the window and saw a gigantic spacecraft crashing through the atmosphere. It got closer and closer, until zooming past them. It’s headed straight for the city. It’s headed straight for Adam. So Thanos slammed his hands against the window and started beating against the glass repeatedly.

“We need to go back! It’s heading straight for them! We must help them! We have to help Adam!” Thanos cried. Then he jumped up from his seat and started toward the front of the shuttle. “Are you listening to me? We need to go back! We need to go back right now!”

Then the ship crashed into the city’s hub, the explosion echoing across the surface of Titan and upwards into the sky, causing the entire shuttle to rattle. Thanos stumbled slightly and then moved back to the window. “Adam!” Thanos howled. He slammed his fist against the window again. “Adam...” Then he broke into intense sobs and Thor came to his side, wrapping him in a hug. 

“I’m so sorry Thanos, but Adam loved you and I know he’d be glad that you are safe,” Thor comforted. Yet all Thanos could hear was the explosion. It echoed through his head. They had made it through pointless fights. They had persevered when he rejected Adam’s proposal based on fear. They stuck together when Adam’s mother died, and it seemed like happiness was never going to shine on them again. Then finally, they had made it across the countryside to the city’s hub, believing that they were going to be safe and live the rest of their lives together. Despite it all, Adam was dead and Thanos was alone again. He always used to worry that Adam would leave him, but those demons were put to sleep when they were married. He never thought he would leave him like this.

Adam. Adam. Adam. Is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming some time this century! Feel free to comment  
> Edit: I was doing italicized words for things the characters were thinking, but apparently it just looks normal with the formatting, so I'll fix that eventually

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to comment with any questions/suggestions/etc. The next few chapters will be flashbacks, slowly leading to how our boys got to this moment. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
